Touch
by RoNask
Summary: Ele aprenderia com cada gesto, cada toque, mas nunca com as palavras de Bedelia.


Lúcifer.

Estrela da manhã.

Algumas vezes, quando ela o encarava os olhos avermelhados, Bedelia não via um homem, não via apenas, via apenas o monstro, via o canibal por dentro, o wendigo… O próprio diabo. Era quase possível ver os chifres negros surgindo por entre os fios empalidecidos pela idade que o alcançava apenas no cabelo, nunca em sua força ou disposição. Hannibal Lecter era, e sempre seria, um caçador.

Lilith.

Filha da Noite.

Em noites como essa ela reconhecia seu lugar como a concubina do diabo. Estava desenhado em suas ações, escrito em suas palavras. Cada gesto, cada segundo a mais com ele, tudo a colocava um segundo mais dentro da teia, a serpente se enrolando nela, esperando o momento para o estrangulamento final, enquanto isso exibia apenas sensualidade.

Com o tempo ela aprenderia que, apesar das comparações com Jesus, a Agente Especial Starling era a verdadeira Lilith, a esposa do diabo, sua escolhida para reinar com ele lado a lado. No meio tempo, ele tomara uma noiva provisória, imperfeita. Bedelia tinha completa consciência disso.

Naquela noite, como em muitas outras, Bedelia espiou por sobre seu ombro quando chegou em casa, buscando por aquele que tinha fechado a porta. Ele podia ter seu código, mas ter consciência de onde ele estava era algo que fazia parte do código dela.

Seus olhos azuis o estudaram, a expressão do caçador nato dominada para combinar com o olhar escurecido por suas pupilas dilatadas. Hannibal era perfeitamente controlado, chegava a ser enervante, contudo, lê-lo era uma habilidade que ela começava a dominar, ainda que consciente de que não adiantaria muito.

Lecter se aproximou com a quietude de uma pantera emboscando a presa, seu rosto se aproximou da curva do pescoço dela sem jamais tocar, sua respiração sendo o único contato entre eles. Du Maurier se manteve imóvel, porém, certa de que não respirava tão regularmente quanto gostaria.

\- Bedelia…

Ela não respondeu, trocou olhares com ele por um momento rápido antes de virar o rosto para fitar adiante. Levou uma questão de segundos, então ela sentiu caninos contra sua pele, coisa que, vindo dele, faria estremecer o mais corajoso dos homens. Ele não rasgou sua garganta, não rompeu-lhe a pele, pressionou apenas antes de tocar a área com a língua e então os lábios. A loira sentiu um esquentar em sua cintura onde a mão dele pousou por sobre o tecido caro do vestido, mantendo-a onde estava. Lento e sensual ele fez uma trilha de beijos até o maxilar da psiquiatra, em seguida descendo para seu ombro descoberto. Subindo da cintura a mão dele parou em suas costas ao encontrar o zíper do vestido e começar a abrir a peça vagarosamente, ela podia sentir o olhar dele a queimando a cada novo pedaço de pele que era revelada.

Seus pensamentos corriam selvagens e ela se viu fechando os olhos diante da situação que se pintou em sua mente.

 _Bride._

 _Of._

 _Hannibal._

Não havia amor naquilo, não havia algo saudável, não havia sanidade naquilo e, ainda assim, ali ela estava, ali _eles_ estavam, guiados por uma inegável química e necessidades além da compreensão do conceito de assassinato.

Ele passaria para a frente dela, o peito já exposto, tanto quanto o dela. Olhos avermelhados encontrariam azuis, mas nada seria dito, não havia necessidade.

Hannibal seguiu o comando quieto que ela deu com apenas o olhar e sentou na poltrona mais próxima, apenas para vê-la montar nele como uma amazona sobre um cavalo selvagem. As mãos de Bedelia subiram de seu peito para seus ombros, para sua nuca, dedos brincando entre os fios de cabelo dele, enquanto as mãos dele desciam pela cintura dela, agarrando os lados da calcinha.

Com os olhos nos dele em alerta, Du Maurier levou uma das mãos por entre os dois para a calça social dele, sentindo toda sua extensão por sobre o tecido antes de trabalhar o no botão. Ela ouviu um rosnar baixo e estremeceu quando, num gesto rápido, ele lhe rasgou a última peça de roupa, deixando o tecido da calcinha deslizar pelas pernas pálidas até o chão.

O toque dela se direcionou para o membro dele assim que o teve despido da cueca e das calças, ela o explorou lentamente, nunca deixando de estudar os olhos que aterrorizavam os mais supersticiosos.

Ouviu um ruído longo vindo do peito dele, outro rosnar, teve a impressão de o ver expor um canino por um instante curto. Ela o apertou um pouco e viu fogo em seu olhar, o que a fez manter a mão parada no lugar onde lhe segurava a ereção.

\- Bedelia. - a voz dele soou como um aviso e qualquer aviso vindo dele devia ser seriamente considerado por qualquer pessoa sã… Bedelia tinha certeza de que não era inteiramente sã.

Ela o massageou uma segunda vez e teve prazer de ver o ofegar da criatura em que montava.

Tomado por intensa força, Hannibal a mordeu o pescoço com mais força que antes, agarrou suas coxas com firmeza o suficiente para ser capaz de sustentá-la quando se ergueu da poltrona e a carregou para o único quarto do _flat_.

As nádegas de Bedelia não encontraram o material do lençol, suas mamas sim, quando Lecter a fez ficar de bruços na _king size_ , uma mão insistente a segurando em tal posição, enquanto a outra lhe afastou as pernas para que ele pudesse se colocar de joelhos entre elas.

Du Maurier odiava demonstrar qualquer coisa que interpretasse como fraqueza, então a maneira como arfava se tornava extremamente irritante para essa, quem precisava de nada como parecer vulnerável para Hannibal, o Canibal.

Os dedos dele encontraram os cachos dourados que caiam pelos ombros dela, afastaram-nos da alva pele, massageando o couro cabeludo por um momento antes que seus dedos delicadamente deslizassem todo o caminho descendo a nuca, fazendo a psiquiatra arrepiar diante de quieta e longa carícia.

\- Hannibal… - sua voz saiu rouca de forma que a incomodou, parecia quase um pedido, um gemido, quando devia ser um alerta. Algo que o homem, prontamente, ignorou levando as duas mãos para a bunda dela, apertando cada um dos lados por um instante, a medida em que se movimentava na cama.

A loira encarou a porta do banheiro, concentrando sua atenção em seu tato e audição, tendo um lapso de controle ao soltar um gemido baixo quando o sentiu afastando seus lábios úmidos. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, com raiva de si. Ou dele. Talvez ambos.

Sentiu a respiração do antigo paciente em seu pescoço, depois os lábios e ele subiu para seu ouvido, lábios roçando a região.

\- Relaxe, Delia… - ele incentivou, o que a irritou ainda mais e o fez sorrir mais largamente.

Hannibal rosnou ao deslizar fácil e longamente para dentro da loira, mordeu seu ombro com cuidado, o gesto inteiro a fazendo soltar um ruído longo por entre os dentes.

Resignação a fez deixar a testa tocar a cama, deixar sua respiração bagunçada se tornar mais pronunciada, aceitar quando ele prendeu seus pulsos nas costas e se permitir gemer longamente quando ele estocou novamente, de maneira longa e lenta.

A noite inteira levando a isso, cada olhar sugestivo, cada movimento de dança um pouco mais perto do que o necessário, cada beijo nos mais variados lugares do corpo dela. Tudo isso para a ter rendida, mãos nas costas, corpo pressionado contra a _king size_ , respiração errática, suor ameaçando surgir, gemidos a serem sufocados por seu orgulho enfraquecido. Tudo isso enquanto ele a fodia como queria, tornava dela a noiva do diabo, sua cadela no cio, parceira além do crime. E ela nunca admitiria que gostava um pouco do jeito que era dominada por ele, não ela, não a uma obsessiva por controle. Hannibal saberia por cada ondular do quadril dela contra o dele, por cada gemido desconexo, por cada tremor que as palavras dele seriam capazes de causar, porém, nunca pelas palavras.

Bedelia poderia ser insana, mas não assim, não tanto assim.


End file.
